ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Stevipeetle
Stevipeetle is the Gem Fusion of Steven Universe and Mother Centipeetle. She is the very first Gem Fusion to have a Corrupted Gem involved. 'Appearance' Stevipeetle is much bigger then Mother Centipeetle, reaching around Musclerage's height and gain different shades of purple and pink. The fangs on the tail got sharper and altered shape, while her mouth grew longer, gain sharper and longer teeth and her head is spiked with a pink crystal horn on the top. She now has arms with sharp pincers and gain more legs then Mother Centipeetle. The Mother Centipeetle's Gem is in her mouth with yellow and pink color texture with Steven's rose quartz gem located on her center belly. Trix once more becomes the Biomnitrix, only he doesn't have the Biomnitrix unit and was instead attached on one of the spinal gems. 'Personality' While she may still be primal from being a Corrupted Fusion, she has more intelligence then Mother Centipeetle, being able to speak few words and can control her primal instincts. She is much tougher and caring. While Trix seems to have become more animal-like, being more primal and even growls a few times. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Stevipeetle has all of Steven and Mother Centipeetle's powers but 10 times stronger and altered. She has massive amounts of strength, being almost as strong as Musclerage, and has strong durability because of her crystal armor and hard exoskeleton shells. Stevipeetle can spray pick acid that can cause eleticution, which can melt and shock opponents simultaniously. She can scale on vertical surface and even float in mid-air. Stevipeetle's speed is by far greater then any other Crystal Gem Fusions, as she could reach 65% of the speed of sound. She can belch pink Codon Flames from her mouth and tail, which cause severe damages down to the molecular cells. 'Equipment' Like Stevonnie, Stevipeetle wields the Biomnitrix but hers works a little different then Stevonnie's: Instead of transforming into Fusion Aliens, her Biomnitrix lets her transform into an alien fused with a Centipeetle, making her be able to transform into Centipeetle hybrids of Omnitrix Aliens. She has 3 different Centi-Forms so far: *'Centiburst' (Pyroburst + Centipeetle) *'Razorpeetle '(Razorfang + Centipeetle) *'Crystalpeetle '(Crystalblast + Centipeetle) 'Weaknesses' Her primal attitude makes it hard for her to control her own body, but she still manages. Her large size makes it hard to move in small places 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Trivia' *Stevipeetle was one of Semir10000's first original fusions. He was inspired to make her after he witnessed Jasper's Forced Gem Fusion with a Corrupted Quartz to become Corrupted Gem Jasper. *Stevipeetle was originally going to be a Corrupted TransformationSteven and Trix could transform into, but was changed into a fusion during Semir's drawing of Stevipeetle. *Despite being a fusion between male and female, unlike Stevonnie, Mother Centipeetle is more dominate then Steven, thus Stevipeetle is female. *Stevipeetle speaks with German accent, making the Gems wonder if Centipeetle was originally a Crystal Gem stationed on Germany territory. Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters